The Lost Island
History The Crash Jack Shepard was a passenger on Oceanic Flight 815 travelling from Sydney, Australia to Los Angeles USA, which crash landed on a small island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean in May 2008. The Lost Island, as it was eventually dubbed by the survivors, was the final destination of Flight 815, and the final resting place for some of its ill-fated passengers. After the crash Jack Shepard helped organise the survivors and administer medical aid. The Lost Island's leadership position was quickly filled by Jack Shepard after the other crash survivors looked to him for guidance and direction after his heroics in rescuing crash survivors. Aftermath The Lost Island, as it turned out, was not uninhabited, and contained remnants and buildings of past scientific experiments. Several weeks after the crash, flight 815 survivor John Locke found a hatch on the island, inside the hatch Jack Shepard was able to use a small computer to resume communication with the outside world. Once external communications were established, Jack Shepard joined the Light Brigade. In July 2008, citing differences of opinion with the Light Brigade's founder, Jack Shepard left the alliance and together with Hannah Montana founded the Basketball Ninjas. The Lost Island's isolation to the outside world was a hurdle for Jack Shepard to overcome, but despite this he became President of Basketball Operations of the Basketball Ninjas, a position he still holds today. In May 2009, Jack Shepard and the rest of the Basketball Ninjas front office founded the BN Academy. The Lost Island Moves The Lost Island was eventually moved in April 2009 to ensure its safety, as it was under threat from outsiders attempting to claim it for themselves. The Lost Island has the ability to be moved under certain circumstances in order to ensure its own protection. It is now located somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. The Second Crash The Lost Island was the location of a second plane crash in February 2010, as Ajira Flight 316 crash landed on the beach. Name Controversy Unbeknown to the new crash survivors, the island was originally dubbed This Haunted Eerie Lost Island. Over time this long name proved impractical, so the decision was made to contract 'This Haunted Eerie' into the Acronym 'The'. The decision was also made to use capitalisation in the acronym 'The' as it was a case where this Acronym would be pronounced as a word, following precedents seen in the British language for Acronyms such as Unesco and Nato. Thus, the island's name was then officially shortened to: The Lost Island. One of the new survivors of Ajira Flight 316 argued against the capitalisation of the word 'The', and was subsequently shot in the fingers with a poison dart. The dart had two main side effects, the first, was paralysis of the fingers, rendering him unable to use modern day tools such as keyboards, while the second caused apparent delirium, causing the survivor to wander about the island muttering just a single word resembling 'Bobogoobo'. The Basketball Ninjas The Basketball Ninjas are a small, peaceful, invitation only organisation of basketball playing nations founded by Jack Shepard and Hannah Montana. The players chiefly wear Green. The 'Ninja' is the recognised team mascot of the Basketball Ninjas organisation. The Basketball Ninjas are a peaceful organisation who prepare themselves to counter offensive plays from opposing players. The BN Academy The BN Academy is the developmental team of the Basketball Ninjas founded by Jack Shepard and the rest of the Basketball Ninjas front office. Category:Basketball Ninjas Ministry